We'll Be All Right
by mystiified
Summary: Brittany's reaction when she finds out about Santana and Quinn's night of lovin' at Mr. Shue's wedding. Rekindling the Brittana flame in later chapters. Set in season 4, after episode 14.
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever walked into a room and know instantly that everyone was just _  
_talking about you? Have you ever had it happen eight times in a row?_

It was Monday, the day back at school after Mr. Shue's failed Valentine's day  
wedding. All the Glee kids had skipped out on Friday, February 15. Mostly  
because some of us had been sneaking drinks at the hotel during the wedding  
and had horrible hang overs, but mostly just because we had all stayed out so  
late that school the next day didn't seem like the best idea. With today being our  
first day all together again all any of us could talk about was what happened the  
previous weekend. We were catching up and sharing our opinion on the  
wedding. But how did any of that have to do with me, and how did it explain  
why everyone suddenly went silent as soon as I walked into the choir room?

I walked in, Sam at my side, and everyone fell to a sudden and awkward silence.  
I glanced over to Same, my eyes wide with question. He just smiled back softly  
and took my hand in his. He wasn't helping, I had a feeling that he knew what  
was up, but I didn't expect he was going to tell me. If he hadn't already then he  
didn't plan to, it seemed.

We took our seats in the middle row, next to Tina and Blaine. I sunk into my  
chair, bashfully looking down to my sneakers as everyone tried to keep from  
staring. They tried to seem casual and a few people began to strike up small talk  
with one another, trying to escape from the awkward cloud that hung over the  
room, but I knew their minds were still planted on whatever they had just been  
talking about.

I racked my brain for anything that might have come up concering me over the  
past few days. Did I do something embaressing at the party that I don't  
remember happened? I had a few drinks, but I didn't get drunk. I don't think I  
did anything out of the ordinary. Actually, I thought the wedding went well -  
y'know, despite the fact that Ms. Pillsbury ditched Mr. Shue at the altar. But  
other than that I thought all the Glee kids really enjoyed themselves. I even took  
turns dancing with everyone. So what was up?

I slowly glanced up to spot at least three of the _New Directioners_ staring at me  
again, they adverted their gazes quickly as soon as they noticed that I saw them.  
That was it, "What?!" I spit out, sitting up straight in my chair. I threw my arms  
up slightly in frustration, breaking my hand away from Sam's in the process.

Everyone froze again, and silence filled the room. Some slowly looked at me  
and others hid their face, looking down ashamed. I looked around at everyone,  
trying to find an answer. Finally I turned my attention to Tina. She would tell me  
what was up, wouldn't she?

She saw me looking at her and gave me a small smile. Tina brushed at her 80's  
style dress, straightening it out nervously. "Tina?" I said in a firm voice,  
interrupting her figiting.

She sighed and looked down, "We were all talking about Santana, when you  
walked in." She admitted, her voice low and quite.

My heart stuttered at the mention of her name. Santana and I had broken up  
over a month ago and I was with Sam now. I still had feelings for Santana, yes. I  
mean, I would _always_ love her. She's still my best friend. Though . . we haven't  
really talked much lately. But, that's besides the point! What did Santana have to  
do with anything?

I looked at Tina, shrugging. "Sooo?" I drew the word out, trying to show her  
that I needed her to elaborate more. Tina huffed a bit at my reply, she looked  
straight at me now.

"About Santana and Quinn, at Mr. Shue's wedding." She said in a thin voice.  
My mind kicked into gear, thinking over what happened at the wedding. I  
remembered seeing Santana with Quinn a lot that night. They sat next to each  
other during the ceremony and also spent a lot of time together during the party  
afterwards. But it didn't seem out of character from how they normally acted  
together. In fact, I was glad to see Santana having fun.

I shook my head, still not seeing the issue. "Okay, and?" I said, annoyance  
shinning in my voice this time.

Tina half-rolled her eyes at me. "Brittany, they hooked up after the wedding."  
She said quickly. Maybe Tina hadn't said it so quickly but it sounded off in my  
head in a fast blur. Her words swirled around for a moment in a haze and it took  
a moment for me to register that I was still in the choir room, everyone's gaze  
glued to me and reading my reaction. I must have looked sick, I _felt_ sick.

My stomach turned at the news and vivid image of Santana and Quinn together,  
kissing and touching, ran through my mind. Yup. I felt sick. I stood up quickly,  
throwing my bag-pack over my shoulder. My legs quivered at the movement and  
I fought to keep standing.

"I, uh . ." My words wouldn't form, I was focusing too hard on trying not to  
faint. Instead I just shook my head hard and walked out of the room. Sam called  
after me but I ignored him, running down the hall once I exited the choir room.

I raced to the girl's bathroom, tears beginning to blind my vision as I crashed  
through the door and threw my bag down on top of the sinks. I looked into the  
mirror, my face was hot and red around my eyes. Dammit. I wiped at the tears,  
trying to make them disappear for good. It was ridiculous that I was crying,  
right? I mean Santana and I had broken up and I was with Sam now. It's not fair  
for me to cry about this. Or feel utterly and completely pissed off that she slept  
with Quinn. Of all people, too, Quinn.

In a rush of fury I dug through my bag, searching for my phone. I punched at  
the touch-screen and hit Santana's name, calling her. The phone rang five times  
before cutting to voice-mail.

Santana's voice called out in a joyous falsetto,_ "Hey, it's San! Sorry I couldn't _  
_get your call, leave me a message and if you're lucky I'll call you back. Thanks."_  
I could imagine her smirking as she recorded the message, winking playfully as  
she teased the listener, saying that they had to be worthy of her returned call.

My heart sank, at the thought. Was I worthy?

I gathered my things and walked out of the bathroom after wiping any excess  
tears off my face. I headed away from the choir room and towards the parking  
lot. I was just going to skip fourth period and Glee practice. I wasn't really in the  
mood to deal with school things right now. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

I got in my car and drove home, the ride was short and quite. I didn't bother  
turning on the radio, my thoughts were so loud it wasn't worth it. I wouldn't be  
able to focus on what was playing anyway.

Once home I went straight to my room, turned on the TV and plopped down on  
the bed. Lord Tubbington meowed at me sonorously, trying to get my attention  
but I ignored him. "Not now, Lord. I'm not feeling too hot." I said in an  
inflectionless tone, my face buried into the pillow.

He huffed and jumped down from my bed, waddling over to his _Kitty-Kastle_  
play set. I lay there for a while, quite, with the resonant murmuring of the TV in  
the background. I didn't pay attention to what was going on, I wasn't even  
facing the right way to be able to watch it. But I didn't care. I didn't feel like  
moving or doing anything for that matter.

I closed my eyes, they were heavy from crying, and slowly I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep._

My fingers trailed over the surface of my pillow, searching over it's stuffed front until they reached it's edge.

_Beep. Beep._

I groaned at the sound my phone made, it's powerful ring whipping at my ears. The sound echoed through my quiet room and sounded out loud and clear - causing my head to ache. I huffed and pulled at the corners of my pillow in annoyance, slamming it down over my head to try and block out the sound.

It took me a moment but after a moment of trying to regain the silent sleep I had just been awoken from I shot up in my bed and leaped for my phone. My mind was clouded before from sleep and I had almost forgotten that getting a phone call right now was very important. Especially if it was from . .

My eyes glanced down at the lit screen as I grabbed the phone in my hands. Yup, it was her. Santana's name starred boldly back at me on the screen and I took a deep breath to ready myself before answering.

"Hello?" I asked quitely, my voice sounding out in a slight ponticello due to just waking up. I shook my head and cleared my throat, trying to keep the grainy tone from returning the next time I spoke.

But she was off already, Santana spoke back quickly into the phone her voice tremulous and shaking. "Brittany? Thank God! I have been trying to call you for the past hour! I texted you at least a million times. Is everything okay?! I-"

"No, no." I cut her off. "Everything's . . fine." I frowned into the phone, my memory of earlier in the choir room coming back into my mind. I _was_ fine, physically. Emotionally was another story.

Santana caught on to the falter in my voice, "Britt, please tell me." she sighed.

I fell silent, refusing to answer for a moment. I didn't even know where to start to be honest. What do I say?_ Hi, San. I know we've broken up and that I'm with Sam now but I found out about you sleeping with Quinn and I just want you to know that I'm jealous._  
That wasn't fair to her. I wasn't even sure if I should be upset about this.

"Hello, Brittany?" She said slowly, but not in a mean way. Her voice was soft and curious; she was checking to see if I was all right.

I sighed, leaning back onto my bed. "Sorry. Yeah, I just was thinking."

"About what?" She pried, hinting at me to continue.

I shook my head and took in a deep breath. "Santana, I found out about you and Quinn today." The words came out too fast and my voice was too shrill. I didn't want to be upset but I still had this intense weight in my chest that just made me want to cry.

I could hear Santana make a small gasp on the other line, "Oh." She whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back, calmer this time. But still too tense. I tried to regain my composure. I knew it wasn't fair for me to take this out on Santana. Just because I couldn't control my emotions doesn't mean I need to be mean to her. She was still my friend.

After a moment she sighed and spoke again, "Brittany, it didn't mean anything." She explained. "We were drunk and it was just innocent fun." Her voice was soft and dulcet she wasn't trying to make excuses. She was being honest and I believed her.

"But, Quinn-" I sighed, clutching at the sheets of my bed in annoyance. I shook my head, imediately apologizing for the tone of my voice.

Santana ignored it and kept her tone calm. "Is just a friend." She finished my sentence.

I lay there for a moment, taking deep breaths before talking again. "Okay." I smiled a tad, beginning to sit up in my bed again. "I believe you."

Santana let out a small relieved bundle of laughter on the other line. "Good." I could hear her smile in her voice, it made my smile grow wider.

"So, how's Glee club going?" Santana continued. It had been a while since we talked last, she was trying to catch up I guess.

I shrugged, but still smiled. "It's going well. We're all starting to really learn to work together now." I was happy to tell her about Glee, in fact I wish I had more to tell her. But truth is nothing really interesting has been happening lately.

"That's great, Britt." She made my nonchalant news seem like it was much more extravagant. I laughed at the enthusiasm in her reply.

"Yeah. But what about you? How's New York?" I got out of my bed as I talked and headed towards the kitchen.

"It's 'ight." She murmured, I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she talked. "Gay Berry and Lady Hummel are a little hard to get used to." She laughed a tad. "But the city is . . beautiful, Britt. You have to come up here and visit sometime."

I smiled again and I could tell that she was smiling too. I liked the idea of going to visit Santana in New York. I remembered when the Glee club went last year for Nationals, it was lovely. But imagining being there with Santana for a longer period of time made butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter.

I grabbed a bowl and made myself some ice cream and then sat down in the living room eating it while we talked. We caught up on what had been going on over the past couple of weeks. It seemed like forever since we had actually sat down and talked to one another. We got to see each other at Mr. Shue's wedding but other than a few passing glances and a small wave to each other in the church we never really interacted I came to realize how much I had actually begun to miss Santana. She was so easy to talk to, like breathing. We never ran out of topics and there were never any awkward silences. We laughed and smiled into the phone as we talked and it was almost like I was right there with her, rather than hundreds of miles away.

My eyes glanced down at the now empty bowl of Tutti Frutti ice cream and I sighed slowly. My voice rang out slow and quietly interrupting Santana while she talked about this new bar downtown she planned on applying for a job at. It was one of those _Coyote Ugly_ spin-off bars, she joked about how working there would be fun; that is if it was anything like how the movie portrayed it.

"Santana, I still love you." I spit out in a hushed whisper. Her sentence stumbled, cutting to an end as she registered my words.

She was quiet for a moment. "What?" She finally whispered back, but I knew she had heard me the first time.

"I love you, Santana. I love you and I miss you. I don't want to be without you, I don't want to be with Sam. To don't want to walk around every day and hold his hand and pretend that it's really you beside me. I don't want to stay in Lima while you are almost half-way across the country in New York. I want you to be happy and I want you to get to live your life to the fullest and I want you to meet great people who are as talented and as big of a star as you are. Which is why I told you to go to New York in the first place. I want you to be happy. But I want to be apart of what makes you happy. I want to be there for you to come home to, I want to be with you and only you. . . " Slowly, a few tears began to run down my cheek. "I love you." I said again, softly. Santana was quiet on the other line and I sat, waiting for her to reply.

I could hear her breathing hitch and I knew she had begun to cry as well. "I love you, too." She whispered through broken tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I showed up to school on time, dressed in sweats and my hair thrown up in a sloppy pony. After my random confession to Santana last night we spent hours on the phone, chatting and catching up. So today I was a little tired from staying up but it was defiantly worth it. I was happy again, despite the rough news I received yesterday. I almost began to forget about it.

As I pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School I noticed Sam standing with Ryder and Artie by his car. He caught my gaze before I could look away and offered me a small smile. _Oh yeah_, that's what I was forgetting. I gave him a small smile back before getting out of my car, keeping my eyes down. Sam must have excused himself from the other guys of _Glee_ club because I recognized his footsteps as he crossed the pavement closer to me.

"Hey, babe." He cooed, leaning in for a kiss. I squinted secretly as his plump lips touched to my temple. I whispered a hello back, glancing up at him for only a moment before regretting it instantly and turning back to looking at my sneakers. Sam noticed the action and reached up to rub my lower back.  
"Everything okay?" He whispered, slowly caressing my spine. The touch was meant to me calming but it only made my heart heavier. My chest tightened and I tired to coil away from his touch, putting on a fake smil

"Yeah, just peachy." I smiled a little wider, my face hurting as I forced it. I turned to face Sam, pulling away from his touch as I talked. "But, hey, I have to get to class. I didn't finish the homework in English and I need to copy off Kitty before the bell rings. So I'll see you around later, okay?" I skipped away backwards as I talked, not giving him the chance to reply.

After getting a good distance away I turned back and began walking normally. I reached in my pocket for my phone and began pounding frantically at the screen.

**To Santana:**  
_I can't do it._

My phone buzzed in reply a second later.

**From Santana:**  
_Courage, Britt. I'm here if you need me._

I took a deep breath and nodded at the screen before putting my phone away. I went to first block and sat in the back of the room, in my normal spot. As the class went on I didn't really pay attention, I scribbled absent-minded in my notebook as I tried to think of a plan for breaking up with Sam.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on and between classes I tried to avoid Sam as much as I could. I hadn't yet decided how to break it to him but I knew I needed to soon. The lunch bell rang and I got up from class and walked towards the cafeteria. Sam found me on the way and walked beside me in the hall. I kept my eyes down, failing at keeping up any effective small talk on the way.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**From Santana:  
**_You've got this. _

Santana had perfect timing it always seemed. I inhaled a slow breath and turned to look at Sam, halting my steps and causing him to stop walking as well. He glanced up at me in curiosity, raising his eyebrow and beginning to say something but I cut him off.

"Come outside with me real quick?" I smiled slightly, nodding in the direction of the glass door in the hall that lead to the student-section outside. He nodded, his smile more convincing than my own.

"Sure." He hummed and lead the way. I followed along quietly until we were outside and alone. We sat down at a wooden picnic table, the kind you would find at a city park.

After a short moment of silence and looking at each other from across the table he cleared his throat. "So, what's up?"  
I winced at the question, taking in another breath to steady myself before breaking the news.

"Sam, we need to talk. I called Santana yesterday after I found out all of that stuff and it made me realize something." I pursed my lips together slowly, trying to think of how to continue. "This . ." I gestured between the two of us. " . . it's . . not working. I still like San. I always have and I thought dating you would be something that would help me get over her but it didn't. I thought that it would be good for me to be with you because I do like you but now I've come to realize that it's not in the way that I want. You're great but, you're . . not her." I sighed heavily, slowly looking up to him.

Sam's face changed: content, to sad, then to calm again. He slowly smiled before nodding, showing that he understood. I shook my head slowly, frowning. "I'm sorry."

He only smiled wider, reaching across the table to rub my upper arm. "It's okay. I understand, you love me but it's different. She's your true love. Anyone can see that." I stopped frowning and looked to him, curiosity shinning in my own eyes. "I always knew that it was different. I always could tell that the way you looked at me was never the way I saw you looking at her. You love her, Brittany. And she loves you. You're good for each other."

I could only smile, a real smile this time. I got up from the seat at the table and walked over to Sam, stretching my arms out wide until he stood too and embraced me in a tight hug. My breath came lighter then, like the weight had been lifted from my chest. I smiled more, my head still rested against him. "Thank you." I whispered into his shirt and Sam patted my hair tenderly.

"You're welcome, Britt." He sighed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**One** **week ago:**

_"Santana, I want to be with you." I whined in a soft tone._

_Santana giggled a tad into the phone, I imagined her lips curling up into a coy smile. "I know babe and I want to be with you. But since it didn't work out so well last time I'm not going to put any labels on us until we get to live in the same state." The memory of when she was in Louisville a few months back flew into my mind. It was hard without Santana around, only getting to see her about once a week. It started out simple but after a while she seemed to grow more and more distant. It wasn't until later that I figured out that she did that for my own good. She saw how being away from her hurt me and she ended our relationship in the first place because she thought it would make it easier on me. It would allow me to be able to move on and not be lonely._

I smiled, plopping down on my bed. "Okay, well, don't think that gives me an excuse to fall for anyone else. Because I won't." I rolled over to face the framed picture of Santana and I in our Cherrios uniforms Freshman year. "I don't want anyone else, San."

**Back to present:**

A couple weeks had passed since I broke up with Sam. Santana and I talked about where we stand and we have yet to make any confirmations. We both love each other and want to be with one another but a long-distance relationship is scary to take on after it didn't work out so well last time.

But the good news was that with the Christmas money I had been saving up I could afford a plane ticket for New York. Spring break was coming up and I planned on surprising San.

"So, how's the big Apple?" I joked while on the phone with her. It became a routine, Santana and I talked on the phone every day after school between her shifts. Santana had been working three jobs to keep up with her big city life style since she burnt out all the money her mom gave her.

"Busy, busy, busy." She chimed along with a soft laugh. "These double shifts are killin' me, B. I'll be happy when I get a break."

I shrugged, walking out of my room and towards the kitchen for a juice box. "Hm, why not take a few weeks off? Spring break's coming up here in Lima and you should give yourself a break, too. I wouldn't feel fair if I got one and you didn't." I smile, trying to work my way around secretly scheduling the surprise visit without giving it away entirely.

Santana pondered the idea for a moment before accepting. "I guess you're right." I could hear the smile return in her voice. "I haven't really taken the time to explore all of the city yet, I could use a few weeks to take the chance to do that."

"Good!" I praised, taking a deep gulp of my juice. "Spring break start's the 17th, maybe you could take those weeks off so that we'll be free together. We will get a lot more time to _Scissor Skype_ and talk if we're free at the same time."

Santana laughed again, "Have I ever told you how smart you are, Britt-Britt?"

I laughed along, blushing a bright red at the compliment. "Only a few times." I teased.

"You're a genius, B." She purred softly before the sound of Rachel Berry's shrill voice sounded in the back ground.  
_Santana, have you seen my face-mask?!_ Santana grumbled into the phone before calling back, "No Berry, I haven't."

I covered my mouth, trying to stop from giggling at her annoyed tone.

_I can't find it anywhere. Are you sure you haven't touched it?! It's very expensive, I can't have you going and using it all up.  
_Santana groaned into the phone. "Now Berry, why would I want to use your face-mask?! . . it might make me end up looking like you." She yelled back before whispering the second half, meant for only me to hear.

I laughed loudly at that part, my voice echoing through my empty house and through the phone. Santana chuckled a bit as well but tried to hide it, I guess Rachel was still near by.

_I'm serious, Santana. I can't find it! Come help look.  
_Her laughter cut short and she groaned again, annoyed by Rachel. "All right, all right. Give me a second!" She called back before turning the conversation back to me. "Hey, Britt?"

I smiled, nodding into the phone. "I heard. Go help, I'll talk to you later."

"Sorry, babe. I'll call you tonight on my break." She chimed, her smile returning in her voice.

"Okay, have fun with Rachel." I teased, knowing that she must be rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it'll be tons of fun." She said with heavy sarcasm.  
_Santana?! _I heard Santana grumble something again before softening her tone and cooing back into the phone. "Bye, B. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone and turned to look at Lord Tubbington. He sat perched on top of he kitchen counter, meowing up to me with wide eyes.

"I can't wait until Spring Break, LT. Santana's gonna be so surprised!"


	5. Chapter 5

The sun leaked through my bedroom window, glaring down on my face as it seeped in. Lazily I groaned, squinting my eyes harder together in attempt to block out the invading light. My hands gripped impatiently at my comforter and I went to tug it over my head, trying to shut out the sun's glare, but instead a loud meow filled my room and the covers didn't budge. Lord Tubbington sad heavily atop the fabric, weighing it down. Another groan escaped my lips, thicker this time. I slowly sat up, peeking open one eye to look at him.

"Moveee, Lord." I complained in a throaty voice. The big kitty mewed up at me, his face scrunched up as well. The sun must have woken him too, or I did while trying to hide my face. I went to tug at the covers again but it was no use, I was all ready awake and with the sun blaring like this it would be hard to get back to sleep - face covered or not. I always found it difficult to sleep in, especially on sunny days. Seeing the sun out just made me want to get up and move. Santana used to tease me about it, actually. She said: that if the sun's up, I'm up.

The thought of Santana only alerted my sleepy brain more. _Spring Break! _Today was officially the beginning of my two week break from school. As excitement filled my limbs I jerked the blankets off of me and hopped out of bed. My feet hit the carpeted floor with grace and I let out a sweet giggle. My surprise flight to New York was scheduled for this afternoon, at 2 o'clock. My eyes fluttered over to the digital clock sitting on my nightstand. The device was a light blue and had a cartoon kitten on it's front. The kitten told me that it was only _10:36 AM_. I still had a few hours until I needed to head for the airport.

I relaxed some then, settling for a nice morning stretch before heading down the hall towards the kitchen. As I entered the more spacious section of my house, I could hear the TV from in the living room and my younger sister Ally chattering away with one of her friends on the house phone. My father sat at the kitchen table, reading from the newspaper as I walked into the room.

"Hey, kitten." He called, his voice a tad distracted as he continued to read. I smiled and bent over to open the refrigerator and inspect what's inside.

"Morning, dad." I spotted a carton of milk and some strawberries. I decided to have some Lucky Charms cereal and the fruit.

"You're up early. Thought your flight wasn't until later. You should get your rest." He said in a monotone, flipping the paper to a different page.

"Yeah, I tried to sleep in but the sun kept shining on my face." After retrieving the box of cereal I poured it and the milk into a bowl from the cabinet. "I'll be all right, though. The flight's like an hour, I'll squeeze in a quick nap." I perched up on the kitchen's counter, eating at my cereal. My mind predicted what it will be like once I'm on the plane. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch any sleep, I will be too excited.

My dad nodded, letting out a short "ah" in response. He continued to read his paper. Normally he was a very interactive man but it took him a while to warm up in the morning. I watched him read, his face stern and focused on the letters of the page. He had a small cow-lick forming in the front of his hairline, from sleeping. I stifled a chuckle at the sight of his messy bed head. He caught sight of my change in body language as I tried not to laugh and glanced up to me. I straightened up, trying to pretend like I hadn't been mocking his appearance and averted my eyes across the room to my sister who lounged with her back against the wall on the phone.

_No, Natalie said she didn't like Jeremy. She doesn't like his nose. I know! I don't understand either, I think it's cute._ Ally talked with animated expressions, her voice shrill and lazy - it reminded me of that of a "Cali girl." I rolled my eyes and hoped that I didn't act like that at her age. Lord Tubbington strolled into the room sluggishly, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep I suppose. His body rolled against my ankles, his way of begging to be fed.

"Oh, of course, my Lord." I smiled, leaping down from the counter. "I almost forgot to get you breakfast too." Lord Tubbington eats every time I do. He feels left out if I get to eat and he doesn't. I crouched down to the bottom cabinet and dug through it's contents until retrieving a small can of cat food. His body instantly shuddered awake and he began to meow impatiently at the sight of the can. I giggled to myself, heading to open the can for him.

After putting his breakfast in his food dish and disposing of the now empty can I gave LT a tender pat on the head and went to rinse out my own dishes. I poured out the rest of my cereal and quickly popped the last strawberry into my mouth before excusing myself from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go shower." I announced, turning on my heel to head back down the hall towards my room. My dad nodded again and waved around the newspaper.

"Okay, hun." He called after me. I smiled and had to restrain myself from bursting into a full on sprint for my room. I couldn't get ready quick enough! I was anxious to get to see Santana again.

As I entered my room my eyes found the kitty clock on my nightstand again, _11:00 AM_. It hadn't taken as long as I hoped to eat breakfast. Ugh, time was moving too slow. I shrugged, settling for continuing to get ready. I would just take my time and go slowly. I all ready had my outfit picked out for when I arrived in New York. It took me two hours to decide on yesterday after school. I finally settled on wearing dark-wash skinny jeans and a pretty pastel-pink, loose-fit blouse. My suitcase had been packed for two days, except my tooth and hair brushes. Now all I had to really do was get on the plane and go. But, again, my flight wasn't until 2 o'clock.

I huffed, shutting my door behind me and heading into the bathroom connected to my room. On the way I flipped on my stereo and turned the volume up until it filled my entire room. My hips swayed to the music and I began to hum along. In no hurry I turned on the shower-head and stripped down before getting in.

While in the shower my thoughts grew louder, when I was alone it was easier to think about these up coming weeks. My excitement grew inside me and it was hard to keep from rushing through washing up and heading for the airport right now. But I knew I needed to take my time, I didn't want to seem too anxious and sitting around at the airport alone would be no fun. I should just relax.

I let the steamy water run over my body and I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting my thoughts take over.

**One year ago:**  
_Mr. Shue strolled into the room, his face lit up in a signature goofy grin. He raised his arms as he approached the class, clapping loudly. The Glee club kids had paired off, laughing and flirting with their boy friends or girl friends. Santana and I stood beside the piano, our arms coiled around each other's waist as we playfully twisted from side to side, slightly dancing with one another._

"All right, everybody!" Mr. Shue called over our chatter. "Let's hear it for looooovve." He smiled wide, turning to draw a large heart around the saying on the board that read 'World's Greatest Love Songs.'

Everyone straightened up and made their way to their seats. Santana stepped out of my arms and took my hand, leading me over to the two bar-stools near the front of the room. I smiled wide, happily taking my spot next to her and resting my free hand atop our all ready interlaced ones.

"Your assignment for Valentine's week is to find and preform the world's greatest love songs." Mr. Shue explained to the class. My eyes flickered over to Santana and she gave me a cheeky grin, lifting our hands up to place a sweet kiss on the back of my knuckles.

My eyes glistened at the gesture and I smiled wider, if that was possible. Her deep coco brown eyes found mine and reflected the utter and complete happiness that my must of held because she then leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon my lips before whispering, "You're beautiful."

The exchange was meant for just me and after speaking she pulled back a tad, looking up to see if anyone was watching. They must not have been because after a second she glanced back to me, her eyes reconnecting with mine.

Mr. Shue kept talking in the background but I failed to pay attention. My attention locked on Santana and stayed there. I was so lucky to have her, I couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else. Santana and I had been openly dating for a month or so now but ever since I could remember I had always loved her. She and I had always been best friends, each other's other half. We grew up together and once Sophomore year began to roll around I finally realized that I had feelings for San. Like, real feelings. It was hard to tell for sure at first though because Santana was so scared to accept that she liked me too. But now she did and she had come out to her family and all the kids at school. She even made a speech in front of all the Cheerios, threatening that if they said anything rude to her or I about our sexuality that they would have hell to pay. Still, the point was that she actually came out of the closet. For me.

I was so proud of her. I knew how strong she was being for accepting herself and giving others a chance to accept her too. It really meant a lot that she was happy now, with me. 

__**Present day:**  
The acute pitch of my alarm echoed in the bathroom, breaking my train of thought and bring me back to reality. I shook away from the flashback and quickly shut off the water and rushed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my torso and being careful not to slip on the floor.

It was _11:45 AM. _I had taken a long shower and only had an hour remaining until I needed to head to the airport. I allowed my excitement to finally take control and rushed out of the bathroom, hastily drying off and beginning to get dressed. I took the next hour to pamper and get as fixed up as I could managed - I had to look good for my arrival in New York.

Once ready I headed out the door, calling goodbye to my dad and sister. "Tell mom I said bye when she gets home. I love you guys." I chimed as I went out the door.

"Love you too, kitten. Have fun!" Dad called after me with a smile. Ally waved after me saying, "Bye, B. Give Santana a big hug for me!" I smiled at my younger sister and promised her to do so. It always made me happy how sweet Santana was around Ally. She told me it was just because she has a soft spot for kids and it wouldn't feel right if she were rude to my sibling but I think it's because she genuinely liked her. Ally always complimented Santana and paid a lot of attention to her when she would come over.

I drove to the airport, it was only about twenty-five minutes away from my house. Once there I rushed through security and arrived at the area I needed to be at with a few minutes to spare. While waiting for 2 o'clock to roll around I figured it was time for part B of my surprise visit. Enthusiastically I pulled out my phone and dialed Kurt's cell phone.

The phone rang twice before a familiar and flamboyant voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt!" I singsonged, smiling into the phone.

"Brittany!" He praised from the other line. I nodded quickly, still smiling but wincing a bit as he said my name aloud.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do me a favor and keep this a secret okay?" I spit out, trying to keep him from calling any more attention to who he was on the phone with.

That seemed to throw Kurt off a bit and he answered back slowly. "Okay, is everything all right?" He asked, a bit worried.

"No, everything's great. I am just trying to plan a surprise for Santana. If I tell you something will you promise to keep cool about it?" I replied, my smile growing back as I continued to talk.

"Of course." He chirped back.

"Okay, I am at the airport. I am about to take a plane to New York!" I cheered, not able to contain the excitement that soaked my voice as I exposed the secret to him.

I heard Kurt's breathing hitch after I finished, he must have muffled a gasp with his hand because I heard Rachel question him nearby. _What's wrong? Is that Brittany on the phone?_ She asked with high inflection.

I shushed into the phone loudly. "Don't let her tell Santana!" I hissed, trying to remind Kurt about it being a secret.

"Right, sorry." He said back before turning to Rachel. "Yes, it's her. She's about to get on a plane, she's coming to New York tonight." He whispered with excitement and I could hear Rachel applaud in response, giggling.

"Okay, Kurt." I said sternly, trying get his attention again. "Now I need you and Rachel to do me a favor. My flight is supposed to arrive at 2:49, I'll need someone to come and pick me up from the airport. And one of you has to stay home and keep Santana busy, and make sure she _doesn't_ find out."

Rachel squealed with excitement and took the phone. "Brittany, hello? It's Rachel. I would be more than honored to come and pick you up from the airport. I can't believe you are doing this for Santana, how romantic! You two will just _have_ to get back together after this." Kurt chimed in the back ground. _Defiantly! And don't worry, I'll make sure to keep her preoccupied in the mean time._

I giggled a tad at the two of them, blushing at Rachel's words. Maybe this would be a chance for Santana and I to rekindle our relationship. "Thanks you guys."

I intercom sounded over the airport, _Flight 104 to New York City is now boarding._ I jumped up, a wide smile spreading across my lips.

"That's me, the flight is boarding now. I'll see you when I land Rachel." I confirmed. She squealed again in excitement.

"See you then! Oh, this is so exciting. Bye, Brittany." We hung up the phone call and I gathered my carry on bag. I stepped in line to board the plane and took my assigned seat. Everything was going according to plan and in a matter of minutes I was going to get to see Santana again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's POV:**

"Really, Porcelain. As much as I would love to stick around and watch you experience whatever weird anxiety attack you seem to be having right now, I have a date with an elliptical at the gym a few blocks away." I purred as I shifted around Kurt to retrieve a water bottle from the fridge. He stuttered after me, his words faltering for a moment before he could actually form a sentence.

"B-but, you can't leave yet." He swallowed hard, averting his eyes to the shelf behind him. "I mean, it's Thursday. Movie night, remember?" He chirped, reaching for the DVD copy of _Moulin Rouge_ and waving it in front of me enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes at the movie.

"Um, yeah . . hard pass." I mused, my voice laced with heavy sarcasm. "But, as tough as it is to give that up, I've got to go." I turned on my heel, starting my way toward the door when - what the hell? - he jumped right in front of me, his arms extended out wide to block my way.

Kurt panted, his eyes wide and wild. "Wait!" He yelled, startling me. What the hell was with him?! I retreated a step back, raising an eyebrow slowly at him. "I- I mean, _please_ Santana? You know you like movie night." He pleaded, his expression relaxing a bit. "And I know Rachel and I aren't your ideal type of company . . but . . we actually like you around. When we all spend Thursday night together, it's fun." I looked at him warily, my face turning up a bit as he slowly dropped his hands back to his sides.

He had a point. I would never admit it out loud to them, but Kurt and Rachel weren't so bad once you got used to them. Yeah they were over-the-top enthusiastic about everything and knew exactly how to annoy me until I wanted to pull my hair out, but they were my friends. My family. I liked having them around.

He looked up to me, his eyes softer now. "_Please_?" He said again, his voice in a small whisper.

Damn him. I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Okay, fine." I said through a clenched jaw. He instantly perked up at my confirmation, jumping up on his tip-toes and beginning to applaud.

"But -" I cut him off, holding up my hand. "I get to pick the movie. I couldn't possibly stand to watch a movie about dancing hoes for a _sixth_ time."

He nodded quickly, returning to applaud again. "Of course, we can watch whichever movie you'd like."

I gave him a small, unenthusiastic smirk before turning away and heading toward my room. I went to go change, might as well put on my pajamas since it seemed that I wasn't going to get out of the house today. Knowing Lady hands and Gay Berry we'd be stuck in the loft the rest of the night watching old reruns of _Friends_ after our movie and playing Jenga.

After a good ten minutes of changing and mentally preparing myself for this big night of _fun_ I strolled back into the living room. "Y'know, Lady Lips, you and Dwarf really need to get some more friends. Certainly there's someone at that stuck up rich-kid school of yours that wants to be-"

My eyes grew wide as I saw her and I halted to an ungraceful stop. There she stood, standing tall between Kurt and Rachel, her bags set on the ground at her sides. _God,_ she looked the same. Her hair down and curled into small rippling waves as it draped over her lean shoulders. She smiled up at me, her cheeks an innocent rose-pink in contrast to her piercing blue eyes. The two cerulean blue orbs locked on mine and burnt holes through my body, making my heart falter and skip a beat or two. I shook my head in disbelief, blinking quickly. Someone pinch me.

"Hey, San!" She chimed in a cheerful octave. I melted at the sound, my heart jumping again only to quicken it's pace.

I glanced over her, she looked so lovely. She was wearing something casual, yet her top was dressy. She pulled it off nicely, pastel-pink. I made a mental note of how well the color complimented her skin tone. _Oh shit._ And here I was, in my pajamas. My pajamas in the middle of the day, I must look like a slob!

She must of caught my eyes flash down to my clothes because then she smiled and said, "Nice shirt. Polka dots." I mentally cursed myself for changing, I should have just kept on my gym clothes. At least yoga pants were more flattering than pj's.

Her smile fell slightly and she took a slow step closer. "So, you going to say hi back?" A small frown began to form over her lips.

I blinked hard again, what was wrong with me? My brain was glitching or something. I shuddered, clearing my throat.

"Hey, B." I forced out, finally. I smiled coyly, beginning to relax as her face lit back up when I spoke.

She grinned widely, her smile reaching up to reflect in her eyes. Their deep blue coloration shimmered under the warm lights in the loft. She skipped across the room to me before throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I laughed lightly, reaching up to return the hug. Our bodies relaxed against one another as soon as we touched, we fit perfectly together there in each other's arms. All trace of nerves disappeared at her touch and I inhaled a content sigh. Brittany's touch was comforting, it was _home._

* * *

**Big update lately, added four chapters in the past two days. I hope you all are liking where this story is going. Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews so far. I appreciate your feedback!**

**Sorry for this chapter being cut short. But no worries, I will update again soon. :) Remember to let me know what you think.**

**So, what'cha think? Do you like the story in Brittany's or Santana's POV?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's POV:**

Poor Britt hadn't even been here for twenty minutes and the Olsen twins were all ready bugging her on which movie she wanted to watch. Since I agreed to stay for Thursday's movie night (before I knew Brittany was visiting, if I had known earlier I would have said yes in a heartbeat) only if I got the final say so, I still had to make the final call. But now it had become a charade for the three of them to try and convince me who's idea was best.

While they practically pulled out every DVD from Kurt and Rachel's collection on the bookshelf I settled for making dinner. I wasn't the best cook but my Abuela had taught me a few recipes. I could hear Rachel's shrill voice across the loft as I began on the meal.

"No, this one." she whined like a child. "Barbra's performance in _Yentl_ is breathtaking. Plus this musical is _very romantic_ - very appropriate for your surprise arrival, Brittany." I groaned a little to myself, rolling my eyes at Berry's comment. It was incredible how much excitement she and Lady Lips seemed to get out of Britt's visit.

It _was_ nice. Brittany has always been a lot more into the romantics than I am. Not only was it surprising that she showed up but it was utterly sweet and, yes, even romantic. A small smile began to form on my lips as I allowed my thoughts to begin to block out Berry's pleading and Kurt's attempt to explain some movie's story line to Britt in the other room.

"Oh this one!" Brittany exclaimed, ignoring them and shaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to glance across the room and watch her as she leapt up, retrieving a slender movie box from the top shelf. "_Bug's Life_." She stated with a wide smile, turning to read Kurt and Rachel's mundane expressions. "I was beginning to think you guys didn't have anything good around here."

Rachel shook her head slow at first but then stepped forward, attempting to take the movie out of Brittany's hand. "No, no. We have to watch something a little more profound. This is a very special occasion."

Brittany's lips fell into a small frown, her nose scrunching up as she tugged the movie back and held it against her chest. "This _is_ profound." She declared before turning on her heel and skipping across the loft towards me. "Santana, what do you think?" Her eyes lit up and she offered me a sweet smile before handing the movie out for me to inspect.

I giggled a tad to myself, turning down the heat of the stove before turning to take the DVD in my hand. "_Bug's Life_ or _Yentl_?" She mused, a hint of disgust sounding in her voice as she named the second film. I smiled more at that, glancing down at the movie in my hands before answering her.

"The ant movie, most defiantly." I chimed, as if it were an obvious decision, while looking up to Britt with a broad smile.

Britt gasped with excitement jumping up on her tip toes and clasping her hands together happily. "Yay, thanks San!" She squealed before planting a small peck on my cheek and returning back into the living room with the movie.

I noticed Kurt and Rachel throw their hands up in defeat behind her, rolling their eyes and sighing. A sly grin coiled around my lips at the sight and I turned back to the stove.

Once dinner was ready I prepared everyone's plates and distributed them. I even made a vegan-friendly version of the meal just for Berry. She took her plate warily, her eyes raising up at me as I handed it over to her. She was curious as to why I now took the liberty of being nice to her, guess she could thank Brittany for that. Her good-nature personality always seemed to rub off on me when she was around and I began to be nicer to people.

We all sat together in the living room, Britt and I placed cross-legged on the ground; our backs at Rachel and Kurt's feet as they sat on the couch. I watched Britt take a big bite of her meal, her plate balanced delicately in her lap as she ate.

"Taste good, B?" I smiled, watching her as she took yet another bite.

She nodded quickly, enthusiastically, and hummed out an _"Mhmm"_ through closed lips before swallowing and confirming her liking with words. "Yes, taste's delicious." She smiled, her bright blue eyes shimmering again. My stomach flipped at the look, a subtle blush beginning to burn at my cheeks.

"Great." I cooed before beginning to eat myself.

Kurt and Rachel praised my cooking as well and we all sat watching the film until everyone was done eating. After they had finished, Rachel and Kurt excused themselves from the room and headed back to their own rooms. They still had school in the morning and as I glanced up at the clock it still didn't make since why they would want to go to bed yet. _7:15 PM, _it read. Geez, they were like an old couple. No one went to bed at seven anymore. But then it dawned on me, maybe they were trying to give Britts and I some privacy.

I stood up to bring our empty plates to the sink, rinsing them off quietly before returning back into the living room with Britt. She had moved from the floor to lounge across the couch. I smiled at the sight and she caught my glance, smiling back before patting her lap for me to join her. I was instantly thankful that Berry and Kurt had left the room.

Brittany took me in her arms and I coiled up next to her, laying across her tall body with my head rested on her chest. She smiled into my hair, resting her lips against the top of my head for a moment before placing a small kiss there. As she pulled back, Brittany returned her attention to the movie and began to watch it again with great interest.

I grinned at the sight and let out a soft chuckle. My eyes watched Brittany's face while she watched the film, her expression changing in reaction to the movie as events took place on screen. A frown, for something sad. A small laugh, for when a character made a joke. A smile, for the majority of the film or when the fat caterpillar would come on screen. He was her favorite.

I began to slowly trace a picture with my finger on her forearm while she watched the movie. She flinched a bit at first, the touch tickling her, but had now begun to relax into it and her full attention stayed on the TV. I had almost forgotten that the movie was playing in the background until after a few moments Brittany startled me.

"Santana?" My eyes shot open, I must have closed them at some point and I had started to fall asleep. I glanced up quickly to Brittany, who merely smiled back down at me.

"You're tired." She stated with a small giggle. "You should go to bed."

I opened my mouth to say otherwise but a long yawn escaped out. Sighing I shook my head, reaching up to rub my eyes as I lifted my head up off her chest. "I guess so." I admitted, sadly. I didn't want to leave Britt, I wanted to get to spend as much time as I could get with her while I could.

I stood and began to walk away but quickly darted back around and looked to her. "Wait, you'll still be here tomorrow right?"

She just smiled at my panic reaction and nodded before talking. "Yes, ma'am. I have the next two weeks off to spend with you."

I smiled back now. "Great. You can stay as long as you'd like . . forever if you want." I teased while leaning back down towards her.

Brittany laughed lightheartedly at me, reaching up to take my face between her hands tenderly. "I would if I could." She whispered.

I sighed, placing my hands over hers on my face. "I wish you could." Brittany leaned in and gave me a small kiss. The touch ignited my heart and it skipped a few beats in response.

"I know." She purred back after the kiss. Brittany smiles back up to me and slowly let her hands fall from my face. "Now, go get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She reached for the blanket that was folded on the floor next to the couch and wrapped herself up in it.

"Okay, B." I walked over to the lamp near the TV and flipped it off. The room darkened, with the exception of the TV that illuminated the room. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, San." She called after me as I turned and headed down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's POV:**

I lay in my bed silently for a while, the soft sound of my iPod dock playing filled the empty room. My hands clenched at the thick covers, pulling them around me in a tight bundle. I curled my body into its self, pulling my knees up to my chest in attempt to comfort myself somewhat. Sleeping alone had always been hard for me to do. I remember sneaking out countless times to go over to Britt's and spend the night with her just so I wouldn't have to lie in bed by myself.

It seemed tougher to tolerate than ever tonight, knowing she was just in the other room. I inhaled deeply, trying to let the void clear from my mind and concentrate on falling asleep. The sooner I fell asleep, the quicker I could wake up and spend the day with Britt tomorrow. I was thankful that I had taken her advice about asking off work for a few weeks. Gee, she was sneaky. It seemed so bizarre to me that I hadn't noticed her plan before. I guess it just seemed so surreal that she would actually show up here, in New York. But here she is. Like I said, just in the other room.

My body shuddered and I cursed under my breath for allowing the thoughts to return. Stop it, Santana. Sleep. I squinted my eyes shut, trying to force sleep to take me now. The slow music of my iPod helped a little, it was calming and as I focused on the sound the thoughts didn't return.

A small creak in the floor board interrupted the peace that had finally begun to sweep over me. I stayed still, keeping my eyes closed tight. "Berry, if you think waking me up is going to make me want to help you with whatever favor you're about to ask me - then you really don't know me that well." I hissed, not shifting from my fetal position.

But no reply came, just another creak and the faint sound of someone cursing under their breath. My eyes opened then and I shuffled in my bed, pulling the covers back to glance into my room.

There stood Brittany, her flowing blond hair reflecting against the small light my iPod's screen made into the room. She smiled bashfully, like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to. My eyes widened at the sight of her and I pulled my body up to rest on my elbows.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking back. "B, what are you-" She cut me off, crashing her lips against mine swiftly.

Oh right, _this_ is what we forgot to do. Our kiss started out frantic and rough but slowly transitioned to a sweet and teasing touch between our lips. Her mouth danced with mine gracefully as she crawled on to the bed, straddling my lap over the covers. Brittany's tongue gently grazed over my lower lip, requesting access. I happily granted her it and carefully grazed my own tongue against hers.

I heard Brittany let out a small moan at the touch, the sound causing her mouth to vibrate against my own. My hands found her hair and my fingers tied themselves into her golden locks. Brittany pulled herself closer, slowly lowering me out of my sitting position and back down onto the bed. Her palms pressed flat against my abdomen and she half-massaged the muscles there, hidden under my pajama top.

Once oxygen became an issue I parted my lips from hers, letting out a heavy pant. Brittany didn't seem to be phased yet because her lips just settled for my jaw and neck instead. Damn, I had forgotten how long this girl could go without needing to breathe. It's like she was an expert. I took in another deep breath, trying to settle myself, and it was like she had heard my thoughts. Britt chuckled lightly against my skin before beginning to flutter small little kisses down my jawline. I rolled my eyes, smirking at the sound of her laugh.

It didn't take long to recover and as soon as my breathing began to even out again, Brittany captured my mouth with hers again. She was growing impatient and her fingers trailed down from my stomach muscles to the hem of my shirt, tugging it up slightly. I laughed this time, against her lips, and Britt groaned in response, trying to show that she wanted the article of clothing removed.

With a smirk I broke free from her lips and swiftly flipped us, leaving Brittany startled with her mouth gaping wide. As I glanced down at her, my eyes gleamed devilishly and a cool smirk formed across my lips. She reacted to this with a smirk of her own, biting down on her lower lip in a seductive manner. Brittany's expression made my heart jump again and the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter around wildly.

I lifted my shirt off slow, making a game out of it. I saw Britt's face flinch with anticipation as I slipped out of the article, making sure to inch it up slowly, teasing her. Once it was finally over my head she quickly snatched it out of my hand and threw it to the floor before crashing her lips against mine. Our mouths found each other in ungraceful and eager movements. We fumbled with each other, fighting for dominance. I smiled in defeat as she reached up to cup my jaw, claiming that she was in charge.

Brittany lead my tongue in a slow swirl, expertly making up the choreography for our lips to dance to as she went along. My mouth mirrored hers, following along at her mercy as she held my face close to her own. A throaty moan escaped from me as Brittany used her free hand to cup my right breast over the fabric of my bra. I felt her upper lip twitch at the sound and she purred in approval. My hips jerked against her as she cupped it again, giving the part a firm squeeze.

By now the music on my iPod had turned to a more sensual song, which only set me closer to the edge.

_Whoa lover, don't you dare slow down._  
_Go longer. You can last more rounds._  
_Push harder, you're almost there now._

The music was purposely tempting me. Brittany let out a small moan this time, maybe she had noticed the song change as well.

Lust took over my limbs and in a hasty attempt to even out the odds; my hands slipped to Brittany's waist, fighting to unbutton her dark jeans. After a moment of fumbling with the button and zipper I was able to ease the tight fabric down her long legs, revealing her lean muscles and smooth skin. I will never be able to not gawk over how sexy Brittany's body is. Her body is fit and muscular while still being feminine and elegant. _Perfect._

My hands slid over her skin, tracing along the silk hem over her panties. Brittany wiggled her hips slight at the touch, as if insisting that I continued. Happy to oblige I pinched the fabric between my fingers and slowly trailed it down and off her body. She smiled and broke our kiss again, this time taking her turn to pant and try and catch her breath. I giggled at her and she paused, looking straight at me in reply. From under the dim light of the iPod dock I could see her lips curl up into a coy smirk before she reached down and yanked her own shirt over her head. I had to hold back a small gasp as my eyes instantly fell over her now almost-naked-body. Brittany relaxed against the firm pillows on my bed, grinning up at me in just her bra.

_Baby Imma' be your motivation.  
(Go, go, go, go.) Motivation._

The lyrics filled my mind and I shook my eyes away from Brittany's flawless bod, trying to focus. It was her turn to laugh now as she noticed my attempt to focus. Reaching down to tug at my shorts, her body lifted up against mine. Brittany delicately kissed her way up my neck to my ear, her breath lightly spreading against my skin as she spoke.

"Take these off." She whispered in a steady tone. My heart faltered at the command, I always loved it when Brittany took over in the bedroom. She knew that, hence the demand. I froze, goose bumps forming along my neck where her breath hit. She laughed slightly at my reaction, leaning in again to kiss right beneath my ear before slowly flicking her tongue against my its lobe. A strong current of chills shot down my spine at the touch and she smiled in approval.

"Santana." She cooed in a dulcet tone, reminding me of her request. My hands shook slightly as I reached down for my shorts, slowly relieving them off my body.

Brittany nodded in approval, her lips finding my neck one more. "Thank you." She murmured against my skin between kisses.

My body shuddered at the sound and my hips jerked against her. I was still straddling Brittany, yet we were now sitting up in the bed as she began to kiss down my body. Her lips trailed down from my neck to my collar bone and then to the side, tracing over my shoulder. My goosebumps spread as her lips moved lower. A strong voltage of chills danced down my spine once more and I jumped at the sensation, a deep moan drawing out from my parted lips.

"Britt, I _need_ you." I begged, arching my back as her mouth slowly made its way down my chest. Brittany supported my back with one hand and swiftly unclasped my bra with the other. She discarded the piece of clothing somewhere on the floor with all the others. Her mouth found my breast before the cool air of the room could, her lips closing firmly around my right nipple.

Another moan from me, louder this time. Her eyes flickered up to me, her mouth still on my breast. I began to pant, the sensation between my legs growing more and more intolerable. Testing the waters she slowly flicked her tongue over the nipple she had closed between her lips. My body shook again and a gasp escaped my lips, followed by another small moan. I felt her lips tighten over the nub at my reaction, she smiled to see me respond to her touch.

"Britt." I whined, scratching my nails gently down her sides. She smiled wider now, breaking her lips away from my breast with a firm _pop_. I whimpered, pressing up against her and beginning to place multiple small kisses over her face.

She shifted me, wiggling my hips down to settle on top of hers before flipping us again. This time Brittany sat on top, her legs straddling mine. I groaned again and she let out a sweet chuckle before pressing her lips to my neck again, kissing around my ear lobe.

"I know, San." She purred, her lips dancing over my skin. I whimpered once more, thrusting up against her.

"B, _please_?" I whispered. Brittany smiled and nodded. Her hands snaked down my torso until she could relieve me of my panties, discarding them just like the other articles of clothing, throwing them on the floor. I felt her hand circle around the heat of my sex, teasing me there before finally running a finger over my entrance.

My body jolted at the touch and I dropped my hands from her sides, clenching at the sheets beneath me. She had me so worked up, if she didn't hurry I would loose it right here and now. Brittany skimmed her finger over my folds again, slower this time. She glanced up to me under dark eyelashes, reading my facial expression in response to the touch. I drew in a deep breath, pressing my lips into a firm line. She smiled at my actions and carefully pressed her finger into my wetness.

She worked her finger in small circles, slowly increasing the speed before entering yet another finger. I moaned out as her second finger pushed in, my walls clenching around her. The song played in time with her circling and thrusts.

I didn't have long and Britt new that too. My legs tensed and I balled my hands into tight fists again, twisting my grip on the sheets of my bed.

"Com'on, San." She whispered almost inaudibly. But Brittany knew I heard her. She moved down and began to slowly kiss along my inner thigh, her mouth moving it's way up until she could flick her tongue across my swollen mound.

My body shuddered again and she twisted her fingers inside me, lowering her lips again to suck on my clit. After a moment more of this, my body broke free from the rhythm of Britt's circling and sucking. I reached out for her, as my orgasm hit, tying my fingers into her hair.

She smiled once I was finished and tenderly kissed up my stomach until she reached my face. Her hand reached up to cup my cheek, her eyes gazing down to me lovingly. I could only focus on settling my breathing and I pulled Brittany close to my chest, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She wrapped her free hand around my waist, cradling me close to her while I cooled down.

"I love you." I murmured into her neck once I could speak again.

I felt her smile into my skin, closing her eyes and relaxing against my body. "I love you, too."

We lay there for a few minutes, holding each other. I had really missed this. Missed Brittany. Missed getting to hold her, and lie with her. My bed felt cold without her in it and it was getting harder to sleep alone every night she was away. I was grateful that at least, for the next two weeks, I wouldn't have to do that anymore.

After my breathing had returned to normal, I pulled back from Britt a tad. Her eyes opened and she offered me a curious look. I grinned slyly in return and flipped her body under mine. I drew my lips down to her ear and whispered lustfully, "Your turn."


End file.
